


revelation

by ineffablemercury



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, author has only seen one star wars film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablemercury/pseuds/ineffablemercury
Summary: Crowley saysThose Three Words, and this time, hereallymeans it.Also, Aziraphale pulls a Leia.





	revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurelian_eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurelian_eyes/gifts).



> a late birthday gift to the lovely giftee! <3

"I love you," Crowley says, and it's not the first time he's said it, but it's the first time that he's truly _understood_ saying it. The first time that all those _feelings_ and fucking _emotions_ that he'd bottled up (for a century, or five) can be unleashed, with actual _depth_ and _passion_ behind them. The first time that he allows himself to fully realize that this _Being_ , this wholesome, ethereal, _perfectly imperfect_ Being, has wheedled into his heart and found a place there. A place that harbours a certain _emotion_ , which had been padlocked and chained and stowed away after the Fall, a place that Crowley allowed _no one_ to go near.

Until, of course, Aziraphale had _wormed_ his way in, _jerked_ the emotion out of him, and _forced_ him to feel it.

And surprisingly, Crowley, for his part, is a tad _thankful_ , because the feeling of being _loved_ and, in return, being _in_ love is one that he can get absolutely _high_ on.

He's also thankful that the angel, _of all entities_ , is the only one who _causes_ those feelings to stir up inside him.

And, by the looks of it, Aziraphale is, too.

"I know," the angel says in response, simply, like he's _used_ to it. Like he isn't afraid of the repercussions that come with his words. Like loving a demon, and being loved _by_ one is no big deal for him. Like it's a _common_ thing.

But there is also something _proud_ shining in his eyes as he says it, because while he's become accustomed to expressing his love for Crowley, the sentiment had always been returned a tad forcefully. Now, however, he can  _feel_ the genuineness of the declaration, and it makes him _ecstatic _, quite visibly.__

____

And so, as Crowley stares _into_ those joy-filled eyes, and feels them gaze back into his, he falls a little _more_ in love.

____

He also regrets forcing Aziraphale to watch _Star Wars_ with him, just a tad.

____


End file.
